clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Ninja Hochstadt
Emperor Swiss Ninja, スイス忍者, or'The Founder of Zürich', or simply Swiss Ninja is the mayor of Zürich, Saint Moritz and Bern and is a fantastic ninja (he mastered Card-Jitsu in two days). He was hatched from his shell on July 10, 2009. His Father is Red River 2. His Grandfather was Yilk. Background On the first day of his life, he was sent to the Dojo to train to become a ninja. He lived there for two days once he became a ninja. After he became a Ninja, He joined the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) and received a Elite Puffle Training diploma. He is a very important penguin. he was a secret agent before he was 30 days old because he joined the EPF. Like his father, Swiss Ninja is on the island's legislature. After founding the three cities and the three islands, he was then crowned as a Lord. Lord Swiss Ninja rules his teritorries and cities with kindness and respect. After conquering lots of land, he was finally given the title of Emperor. Involvement Swiss Ninja is the mayor of three cities, thats why he made the United Cities of Swiss Ninja orginization, to keep order within all of the three cities. Zürich Swiss Ninja is known in Zürich as the Pride of Zürich and in honor of him, they made a statue of him in the City Square. Zürich is considered to be the largest city he founded, and with the most population too. Accomplishments Swiss Ninja founded the city of Zürich in Freezeland, the city of Saint Moritz in Eastshield the city of Bern in the Happyface State, and the city of Mojave, Trans-Antarctica. He made the cities with the help of other penguins from the island of Club Penguin. Later he founded the Island of Curaçao along with the cities of Florence, Tuscany, and Ninja City. He also founded the islands of King Penguin Isle and Pen Chi Island. He made a Province in the UK called Celtica. The Arctic Swiss Ninja recently sailed on a boat to search for new lands. He had discovered a place called The Arctic. He recorded his journey on Swiss Ninja's Journal. His Military His Military consists of the UCSN. Every soldier has pledged to stay loyal to his fellow citizens of the UCSN and especially to pledge loyalty to Lord Swiss Ninja. He is known in the military as The Grand General. If there is a war, his soldiers are ready to fight for freedom. Ego! Regardless of all of his accomplishments, Swiss Ninja is most known by the public because of his Ego. Swiss Ninja, though he actually earned the title of Lord and later dubbed Emperor, let it go to his head. Characters have mockingly referred to him as "perfect" for years, though he's never done anything to denounce it. He's a frequent boaster of all of his mighty accomplishments, reminding everyone how he founded not one, but three cities, how he built at least FIVE car companies (he always leaves out the total bankruptcy, however), and how he owns a HUGE CASTLE (bigger than yours)! Because of characters mocking him, he usually threatens them in some way with his soldiers, although Maggiore's military has not been sent out to dispatch any mockers as of now. Car Catastrophe Swiss Ninja used to manage every automobile company in existence, a total monopoly. AMW, Coldillac, Fjord, Puffle Car, and Snow Wagon were under his flipper. Unfortunately, in his ego, Swiss Ninja disregarded the mounting debt of his auto companies. They were doing nothing but make cars, and that is a very good thing, but there is a business side to everything, and SN just wasn't cut for it. Several members of the South Pole Council had it out for the Grand Master. When Barrick Abanana, Minister of Treasuery, suggested a bailout, they jumped on this oppurtunity, stripping him of his ownership. Heaps of government money flooded in, exchaning stock in the process. YOWSER logged Swiss Motors (SN), as they were collectively addresed, realizing the government had seized the entire company. 70% had been bought!! Barrick Abanana suggested that the SPC not go crazy with car spending and transactions, and appointed a formidable penguin named MobileShroom as Car Czar. MS' powers are great and vast, much to Swiss Ninja's disdain. Swiss Ninja, on that day, added both a new weakness and a new enemy to his lists. Good news, though: the companies are doing far better now. Lord Swiss Ninja's Puffles Lord Swiss Ninja has three puffles. Here they are: *Sparta the red puffle *Athens the blue puffle *Leonardo the yellow puffle Trivia *Swiss Ninja thinks he should be Sensei's successor. *If Swiss Ninja was to play a certain instrument in a band, it would be the drums. *Swiss Ninja and Ninjahopper argue a lot. *Swiss Ninja's worst enemy is Mabel, which is odd, considering their egos rival each other. **His other worst enemy is MobileShroom. ***His other other worst enemy is Barrick Ababana. *Swiss Ninja can have a bad temper... He yells at penguins in Chinese or Japanese when he is mad... *Swiss Ninja does Origami (The Art of paper folding). *Swiss Ninja is very bad at rapping. *Swiss Ninja is bad at high jump. *Swiss Ninja has a secret crush on Maddieworld ---- *''Do you like waffles?'' Swiss Ninja: No I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes? Swiss Ninja: No I like French Toast. Do you like French Toast? Swiss Ninja: No I like waffles. ''Weaknesses'' (seriously!) *Swiss hates Raw Garlic. *Being slapped with any kind of fish *Swiss couldn't run a business to save his life. *Swiss Ninja has an infamous ego, this alone could destroy him. *Swiss Ninja can't rap. *He can't dance. *Swiss Ninja collects figurines of himself. That's not really a weakness, but it's fun to mention. Quotes *Welcome to Zürich! *Where is my apple strudel? *Mi casa es su casa! (My House is your house.) - He actually means his castle... *(furious) Aaaaaahhh! Where is that banana!? *(Angry) 我很生氣的你！你為什麼這樣做！ Grrrr! *(to his students) Swiss Ninja: Welcome to my class... Student: Where is Rockhopper? Swiss Ninja: Huh? Student: You aren't the penguin that looks like Rockhopper with a ninja suit on! Swiss Ninja: Are you talking about Ninjahopper? My name is Swiss Ninja. Student: Uh oh, I must have signed in the wrong class... (Walks out the door) Swiss Ninja: (Chasing after the student) Wait!! I am Ninjahopper!! Come back!!!! Royal Anthems thumb|300px|left|Lord Swiss Ninja's Royal Anthem - The Imperial March thumb|300px|right|Swiss Ninja's personal theme Other Music Video:Don't Stop Me Now Video:Coldplay - Viva La Vida Video:Surfin'usa the Beach Boys Image Gallery File:Curacao.png File:Movie copy.png File:Founding of zurich.png File:Surfing.png See Also *Mabel *Zürich *United Cities of Swiss Ninja *Saint Moritz *Bern *Chin Yang Category:Ninjas Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Character Users Category:Villains